Sarah gets sick
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Camille has promised Adam that she will go to his basball game but Sarah wakes up really sick and Camille panicks and wants to take her to the doctor right away.
1. Chapter 1

Things to know before you read: Adam is like 10 and Sarah is a baby who is old enough to hold her head up on her own.

One Saturday Morning Zeek and Camille are in the kitchen when they hear Adam coming down the stairs. Adam jumps down the last 2 pounds with a huge loud thud on the wooden floor and comes into the kitchen.

''Morning baby.'' Camille says

''Morning there slugger!'' Zeek says doing that fake punching thing with Adam

''hey mom hey dad!'' Adam says happily

''you ready for your big game today slugger?'' Zeek asks him

''I am dad!'' Adam tells him

''okay, well are you hungry baby do you want something to eat before your game?'' Camille asks him

''yes.'' Adam tells her

''okay, what would you like?'' Camille asks him

''a bagel with cream chese please!'' Adam tells her

''okay.'' Camille says and starts to get it prepared for Adam when she hears Sarah breathing hardly over the baby monitor sitting next to her on the counter

''okay, Zeek will you take over here while I go and check on Sarah please?'' Camille asks him

''sure hunnie.'' Zeek says

''okay.'' Camille says and runs upstairs into Sarah's nursery and looks down at her in her crib on her stomach and feels her wet pajama's and panicks

''Zeek!'' Camille calls from the doorway

Zeek flies up ''what's a matter sweetie?'' Zeek asks her

''I think Sarah's sick she's soaking wet and her chest sounds all flemmy I think I may have to skip Adam's game and bring her into the doctor's right away.'' Camille tells him

''okay, I'll tell him.'' Zeek tells her

''okay.'' Camille says

Sarah coughs.

''that doesn't sound too good.'' Zeek says

''not at all okay go back down with Peter I'm just going to bathe and change her then call the doctor.'' Camille tells him

''okay see ya in a bit.'' Zeek says

''mmhmm.'' Camile says

Zeek leaves and Camille gently wakes Sarah and picks her up and looks at her ''oh my baby not feeling soo good huh?'' Camille asks her and feels her forehead

Sarah just cries

''shh.'' Camile rubs her back and walks with her around the room and tries to get her to calm down and then goes to the bathroom with her and turns on the water and gets Sarah undressed waiting for the water to warm up and feels it and sticks sarah in her seat in the tub and bathes her letting her cry

''come on hunnie Mommy knows you don't feel good.'' Camille tells her and reaches over to the cabinet under the sink and grabs the basket of medicines and goes thru them reading them and finds one that she thinsk is okay and gives Sarah a little cold medicine 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Downstairs

''hey son?'' Zeek questions him

''yea dad?'' Adam answers him

''well I need to talk to you.'' Zeek tells him

''okay.'' Adam says

''look your sister is really sick and well Mom can't make it to your game today son I'm sorry.'' Zeek tells him

''What?'' Adam questions him

''She has to she rpomised me she would go to one of my games finally!'' Adam says getting mad

''I know son but Sarah is sick and Mom is worried she can't be at two places and do two things at once son!'' Zeek tells him

''this blows!'' Adam says madly

''sorry I'll still be there though.'' Zeek tells him

Adam just shrugs.

A little while later Camille comes down with Sarah on her shoulder.

''hey how she doing?'' Zeek asks her

''sick.'' Camille tells him

''hey there my little sick girl.'' Zeek says

Sarah turns her head so he can't see her face into Camilles neck.

''shh.'' Camille tells her and rubs her back

''here will you hold her while I call the the doctor please?'' Camille asks him

''yea come here you.'' Zeek says and takes Sarah from Camille and puts her on his shoulder

Sarah whines and fuzzes for Camille.

''hold on one minute baby.'' Camille tells her while she gets the doctor on the phone

Adam just eats his breakfast.

Camille talks to the doctor '' okay, thank you see you then.'' Camille says on the phone and hangs up

''well?'' Zeek questions her

''we have an appointment in 15 minutes we should really start to get going.'' Camille tells him

''but Mom I thought you were gonna come to my game today?'' Adam asks her

''You promised me!'' Adam tells her

''I'm sorry baby there will be other games now your sister is sick and we have to get going so have a good game I love you.'' Camille tells him taking Sarah from Zeek and kisses Adam's head and goes to start getting Sarah ready to go to the doctor's 


End file.
